


Challenge Accepted

by theprincessespen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Competition, Dansen - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessespen/pseuds/theprincessespen
Summary: Alex and Kelly engage in a little friendly competition.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you are Krashlyn fans, you might recognize these questions and answers. :)

“Remind me again why we’re doing this,” Alex murmurs through a mouth full of fried rice.

“Because Kara and Lena tagged us, and I know you love a good challenge, so I accepted,” Kelly responds as she sets her phone up on the coffee table in the living room. “Plus, they claimed we couldn’t beat them, so that only added fuel to the fire.”

“Oh please,” Alex rolls her eyes at the thought. “They don’t stand a chance.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Kelly lets out a soft chuckle. She sits back on the couch and looks at her phone, which is currently being propped up by a stack of books. Once she sees that she’s still in view of the camera, she waves Alex over. “Come sit. I gotta make sure we both fit on the screen.”

The redhead gets up from the kitchen table and sits on the couch next to Kelly. “This video better not be sent to anyone but Kara and Lena. And maybe my mom, because I know she’ll get a kick out of it.”

“I’m not sending this to anyone,” Kelly informs her. “We’re going live on Instagram.”

Alex immediately dodges out of the camera’s view. “A warning would’ve been nice!”

“I haven’t even started it yet,” Kelly laughs. “Get back over here.”

Once Alex returns to her original spot on the couch, Kelly hands her a small white board and dry erase marker, then places one of each item on her own lap.

“So we’ll both answer the same question and write them down on here. If we have the same answer we get a point.”

“Got it. How many points did they get?”

“I think they got seven out of ten.”

“Oh, we’re gonna crush them,” Alex stretches her arms behind her back, then cracks her knuckles as if she’s about to go into war. “Let’s do this.”

Kelly leans forward and starts the live video, then settles back on the couch. “We have to at least wait for Kara and Lena to get on and then we’ll start.”

They sit there for a minute waiting and Kelly says hi to a few friends that join in. The number of viewers slowly climbs.

Getting restless, Alex starts goofing off and making weird faces behind Kelly’s back.

“Can you be normal for like five minutes please?” Kelly rolls her eyes and few laughing emojis pop up on the screen.

“Oh look! Kara’s on!” Alex shouts. She waves at the screen knowing her sister can see her. “And Lena too. Hey!”

**kara_danvers13**: _hiiiiiiiiiii!_  
**thelenaluthor**: _Hi guys! Wishing you the best of luck in your attempt to beat us._

“Shut it, Lena,” Alex huffs. She was just about to stick out her middle finger when Kelly slaps her arm.

“Please behave,” the darker woman tells her, trying to be stern but hardly able to hide the smile that fights its way through. “Ready to start?”

“Yep,” the redhead answer as she takes the lid off her marker. “Wait, no! Lucky handshake first.”

The two women adjust themselves slightly so they’re facing each other, making it easier for their hands to meet. Two fists bumps, a high five, two snaps and an elbow bump, followed by a kiss. It was their pregame ritual before every game night. This might not have been a game night, but the pressure was still on, so it only felt right to do their lucky handshake now.

The screen fills with hearts and a few _awws_ in response to the sweet interaction they’d just shared. In the midst of that was one not as kind response.

**kara_danvers13**: _you two make me sick_

The two women laugh as Kelly reaches for the first card on the table.

“Alright, here we go!” She says. “First question. Who is more likely to be late?”

She puts down the card and writes her answer as Alex does the same. When they’re done, they both flip their boards over and look at each other’s answers. When they see that they’ve both put the same thing, their hands meet for a high five.

“Yes!” Alex cheers, tallying their first point in the corner of her board.

“We’re both pretty punctual people, but between the two of us, this one is definitely more likely to be late.” Kelly gestures towards Alex with her thumb. “And it’s probably because of her hair. If she wears it pulled back, she won’t leave the house until it’s perfect. If one hair is out of place, she starts all over. It drives me insane.”

“But you love me.”

“Yes, very true,” Kelly smiles and reaches for the next card. “Second question. Who is more competitive?”

“Pfft,” the redhead huffs. “Easy.”

Both women turn their boards around. Alex’s says _Me!_ and Kelly’s reads _Alexandra Danvers_.

“I am definitely the competitive one. And that’s partly why we’re playing this game in the first place.”

Kelly adds another tally to the board to mark their second point, then looks at Alex. “Just don’t be a sore loser if we lose.”

“First of all,” Alex holds up a finger, “we’re not gonna lose. And second, I’m never a sore loser.”

“Yeah, ok.” The brunette scoffs. She shifts her gaze from her fiance to the camera. “I beat Alex at ping pong one time. She threw her paddle across the room and wouldn’t speak to me for ten minutes. Such a sore loser.”

Their viewers respond with crying laughing emojis and endless lols.

Alex has nothing to say. She lets her massive eye roll do the talking. “Next question please.”

Kelly giggles and grabs another card. “If you could describe me in one word, what would it be?”

“I have to describe you in one word?” Alex asks.

“Yes. And I have to write what I think you would say.”

“Hm, this could be tricky. Just one word?”

Kelly nods and they both take a minute to think. When they’ve both finished writing, Alex counts and they turn their boards around when she gets to three.

Kelly has the word beautiful written on her board with a little heart next to it. Alex had written the word sexy in huge letters, and in the corner was a little cat with the word _meow_ above it.

“You dork,” Kelly laughs and gives Alex a quick peck on the lips. “You call me beautiful at least twenty times a day. I thought for sure you’d put that!”

“Sexy still counts though, right?” Alex waits, knowing Kara will give her two cents in the comments.

**kara_danvers13**: _doesn’t count!_

“Beautiful and sexy are literally the same thing,” Alex argues as she reads some of the other comments displayed on the screen. “Everyone else says it counts, Kara. Your girlfriend included.”

**kara_danvers13**: _damn it lena_

“Three points!” Kelly exclaims.

Alex grabs the next card off of the coffee table and raises an eyebrow at Kelly as she reads the next question. “What’s the best gift you’ve ever given me?”

Kelly taps her chin as she thinks hard. “Another tricky one.”

“I know. You spoil the shit out of me.”

It takes them both a minute to come up with an answer, but when they do, they quickly flip their boards over and look at each other’s answers.

“No!” Alex yells, seeing that they’ve written two completely different things and got their first question wrong. She throws her head back on the couch, overreacting just a bit.

Kelly’s answer: _My love_  
Alex’s answer: _My engagement ring!_

“I’m not discounting your love as a gift, but that’s totally not what the question was asking. You were supposed to put an actual gift!”

“Love is an actual gift! It might not be a tangible object, but it is certainly a gift. The question should’ve been more specific.”

**thelenaluthor**: _I’m with Kelly on this one…_

“Thank you, Lena!”

“That’s such a Kelly Olsen answer,” Alex says as she sits back up and kisses her fiance’s cheek. “We’ve gotta focus on the rest of these questions though. I refuse to lose.”

“See what I mean?” Kelly looks into the camera with an annoyed look on her face. “She’s being a sore loser already and we haven’t even lost yet.”

Another comment from Lena pops up on the screen.

**thelenaluthor**: _I__t's a Danvers thing_

A comment from Kara follows immediately after.

**kara_danvers13**: _no one asked you lena!!_

They both laugh and continue on with the game.

“Oh, this one’s super easy.” Kelly says, reading the next card. “Where did we meet?”

Within seconds the both have the same answer written. _National City Hospital_.

They high-five each other again and move on to the next question.

“What’s the best thing about about being together?” Alex reads, a soft smile displayed on her face.

“How am I supposed to answer that?” Kelly asks. “There’s so many things.”

Alex doesn’t take long to have her answer written down, so she sits and waits, and watching Kelly write and erase her board a few times. “You’re thinking too hard.”

“I know, I know,” the brunette sighs. “Oh! I’ve got it.”

“Alright, let’s see.” Alex says, dying to see her response.

“Ok,” Kelly flips her board around. “I put spending all of my time with you.”

“Aw!” Alex puts a hand over her heart. “I can’t even be upset that we didn’t get this one right.”

“What did you put?”

Alex smiles and shows Kelly what she wrote, reading it out loud. “Your constant support.”

Kelly smiles big and her cheeks begin to blush. Alex tries to resist the urge to kiss her, considering there are others watching them, but she fails. She grabs the darker woman’s cheek and leans in front of her, blocking her from the camera’s view. Although quick, she plants a deep kiss on her lips and whispers a soft _I love you_ before parting.

**thelenaluthor**: _You two are my favorite. #dansen_

**kara_danvers13**: _my eyes!_

**mr.jimmy.olsen**: _I picked a bad time to join_

Kelly covers her face with her hands. “Oh my god. James is watching!” Her cheeks are even more red than before.

“He’ll survive,” the redhead chuckles. “Alright, let’s finish. Only a few more questions left.”

Kelly grabs question number seven off of the table. “Yay! Another easy one. Who takes longer to get ready?”

“Well that depends on where we’re going.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Kelly replies, having already written her answer. “Just answer the question.”

Her fiance does as she’s told, and both their answers reveal that Alex takes longer to get ready.

The next card asks when and where they shared their first kiss. The question is answered with just as much ease, bringing their score up to 6.

“We’re on a roll, baby.” Alex pats Kelly’s thigh and grabs their ninth question. “Who’s a better singer?”

This question, just like the two before it, doesn’t take them long to answer. Kelly has Alex’s name written on her board, followed by a little smiley face. Alex has _Me_ written on hers, followed by a question mark. She’s never considered herself a good singer, but she knew what answer Kelly would give.

“Alex is definitely the better singer,” Kelly tells their viewers. “She won’t admit it, but she has an incredible voice. And I’m making her blush, so let’s move on.”

“Yes, please.” Alex responds, slightly embarrassed. “Last question! We’ve got seven points so we have to get this one right to beat them.”

“Lucky handshake one more time.”

Two fists bumps, a high five, two snaps, an elbow bump, and a kiss.

“Ok,” Kelly takes a deep breath before reading the final question. “Who said I love you first?”

Both of their answers are written within seconds. Alex counts to three and expects to see her name written on Kelly’s board. Unfortunately, that is not the case.

“What?!” Alex shouts, throwing her arms up in the air.

Kelly is just as shocked to see that her name isn’t written on her partner’s board either. “Alex, _I_ said I love you first!”

“You did not!”

**mr.jimmy.olsen**: _I should’ve brought popcorn_

**thelenaluthor**: _Same^_

_Four months into dating, Alex took Kelly to Midvale for the first time. Mostly to meet her mother, but also to show her where she grew up and spend some time together after a hectic week. They had just enjoyed a nice dinner with Eliza when Alex decided they were going to take a walk on the beach. They walked in silence for awhile before they found a nice spot to watch the sunset. Alex laid out their blanket and the two sat down, snuggling up next to each other. They fell into a comfortable silence as they looked off into the distance. However, it wasn’t long before Kelly felt that Alex’s eyes were on her and not the sky._

_When they met each other's gaze, Alex’s eyes were filled with tears. Kelly leaned forward, bringing their foreheads to touch._

_“Kelly,” Alex whispered. She didn't say anything more than that, but she didn't need to. Her eyes said it all._

_Another moment of silence passed between them before Kelly spoke up. “I love you too, Alex.”_

“I said it first!”

“No, you didn’t! You said ‘I love you too’ not I love you. I said it first. I might not have said it out loud but still!”

“Telling someone you love them with your eyes does not count as saying it out loud. The question literally says who _said_ it first, not who implied it first.”

“Oh, now you want to be literal?” Alex gets up and starts pacing behind the couch with her hands on her head in defeat.

Kelly lets out an exasperated sigh. “Alright, well we tied. At least we didn’t lose.” She tries putting a positive spin on it.

“But we didn’t win!”

Across town, Lena and Kara sit side by side watching the whole scene play out on their phones. The blonde sends a string of laughing emojis while Lena sits back and laughs quietly to herself. Seconds later, one of the white boards goes flying across the room and slams into the wall.

“Alex!”

The live stream ends.

**Author's Note:**

> I had way too much fun writing this one. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!


End file.
